


[ART] bloom how you must, wild until we are free

by schweet_heart



Series: Digital Art [29]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Druid Merlin (Merlin), Fanart, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Magical Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: Art for Slanted Knitting's fic,bloom how you must, wild until we are free. Uther banned magic in Camelot for a period of 25 years. Now that time is up, and Arthur, as the new king, must go live with the druids for a week and decide if he wants to renew the magic ban.Created for After Camlann Big Bang 2020, featuring Druid!Merlin, kissing in the rain, and Merlin's magical back tattoos.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Digital Art [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/798525
Comments: 85
Kudos: 318
Collections: After Camlann Big Bang





	1. Druid Merlin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlantedKnitting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/gifts).
  * Inspired by [bloom how you must, wild until we are free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158027) by [SlantedKnitting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting). 



> **Artist's Note:** Another year, another ACBB! SKnits, it's been a pleasure working with you, as always – apparently, I can pick your fics out of a line-up now without even trying ❤️ I love the idea of Merlin as a Druid, and this fic provided me with such a wealth of imagery and detail that I was really spoilt for choice when it came to scenes to draw. Thank you so much for working with me for the third year running! And of course, a huge thank you to the mods for all your hard work in putting this fest together once again, especially given what a tough year it's been for everyone. You rock 😘


	2. Kissing in the Rain




	3. Merlin's Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to check out Slanted Knitting's fabulous story and leave her some kudos/comments! You can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158027) :)
> 
> You can also find more of my art on [tumblr](https://schweet-arts.tumblr.com/) and [DeviantArt](https://www.deviantart.com/schweet-arts#_=_).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [bloom how you must, wild until we are free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158027) by [SlantedKnitting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting)




End file.
